Bonded by Fire
by general yumi
Summary: Its that time of year for MarcoxAce week for One Piece. I decided to do my best to contribute to the pairing. So here you go. Day 1 Fire. Day 2 Tattoo. Day 3 Flowers. Day 4 AU. Day 5 Song Lyrics. Day 6 Misery. Day 7 Random. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Marco sighed as he stared into the night sky while on the crows nest. It was his turn for night watch and with nothing much to do Marco let his mind wander to a certain freckled man. It all started when the blonde came to the realization that he was in love with the second division commander.

After that his phoenix quickly succumbed to the desire. Now his phoenix constantly demands that he jump Portgas D. Ace. The phoenix also wants to bask in Ace's unique fire. Which is the reason Marco's phoenix thrives on the slightest touch from the twenty year old.

The first division commander was pulled from his thoughts by his best friend Thatch. The fourth division commander sat next to him with a smile. "Marco buddy the awesome me has come to keep you entertained." Marco turned and looked at Thatch skepticly. "As if you would do that now what is the real reason you are here, yoi?" Thatch pulled a mock hurt expression.

"Now why would I lie about something like that?" Marco just gave him a pointed look. Thatch sighed, "You don't hold back do you? Okay well I came to talk to you about Ace." Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you want to talk about that so late at night? Can't this wait until tomorrow, yoi?" Thatch shook his head no.

"No this can't wait. I want to know when you'll finally make your move with Ace." Marco sighed, "You know why that is a horrible idea. Its just not right, yoi." Thatch glared at Marco. "You do realize that you are practically the only one who actually thinks that. Who cares about what ever you're thinking? We're pirates dammit and should't we take every advantage that we can? For all we know tomorrow could be our last day alive and if you or Ace dies thats it you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Marco stared at Thatch with his normally half lidded eyes opened wide in shock.

Marco calmed down and sighed. "I'll think about it, yoi." Unknown to the both of the commanders Ace overheard the whole conversation. It was time for the watch to switch and after Marco's shift it was Ace. "Anyways I should probably go the next shift should be on their way." Ace heard Marco call out a good night.

The freckled man panicked and began to climb down as quickly and quitely as possible. He made it to the bottom when Thatch called out his name. "Ace buddy! What 'cha doing down there?" Ace smiled up at the other man while trying to hide the fact that he over heard the conversation. "I'm on the next shift!"

Ace made it to the top and greeted both Marco and Thatch with a bright smile. "Hey guys what 'cha doing here together?" Before Thatch could answer Marco cut in. "I was taking the shift and Thatch here wanted to talk to me about some new recipe he recently thought of, yoi." Thatch let out a sheepish laugh. "Yea I couldn't wait until tomorrow and risk forgetting it."

The freckled male let out a chuckle but excepted the answer. "Well okay. Have a nice night." The two returned the phrase and left together. Ace waited until they were gone before sighing. "What am I gonna do?" He said while looking into the stars.

The next morning Ace approached the one person who could possibly help him, Izou. "Izou can I talk to you in private?" The man turned to Ace with a smile and agreed. The two went to Izou's room to talk. "What do you need Acey?" Ace sighed before deciding not to regret this. "I need advice on love."

To say Izou was shocked was an understatement. "Who is the lucky fella? Let me guess is it Marco?" Ace nodded with a surprised look on his face. "How did you know?" Izou laughed lightly. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. I would have to be blind not to notice but I think Marco hasn't quite realized it yet." Ace blushed highlighting his freckles.

"Now what kind of advice do you possibly need?" Ace blushed and sat down on Izou's bed with a sigh. "Yesterday at night I overheard Marco and Thatch talking about Marco making a move on me." Izou gasped and sat next to Ace with a expectant look in his eyes. "Well Marco claimed that he wouldn't make a move because of the many different wrongs that he could see. I want to know if I should make a move then." Izou nodded to show he understood then had a thoughtful look. "I know what you can do! Here's the plan..."

Later in the evening when everyone had gone to bed except night watch and two fire users. Ace sat near the figure head looking down into the dark water. Flames came in short bursts around his body while he played with some of his fire in his hands. Izou had told him to do this out on the deck but didn't explain any further. The freckled man sighed before continuing to stare into the beautiful ocean while playing with his fire.

Meanwhile Marco was coming on the deck because Izou had told him that Ace wanted to talk to him about something important. This scared the usually calm commander as he worried that Ace found out about his feelings for him. What if the Ace wanted nothing to do with Marco anymore? Or if he would call Marco a disgusting pervert while running off. Each new thought brought more fear into the phoenix's heart.

When Marco finally made it to the deck and noticed Ace he gasped. In that moment the first division commander lost most of his self control as he stalked up to the younger man. Ace, having heard the footsteps, turned around and was about to greet Marco when he was suddenly grabbed. Marco pulled Ace into a hug and leaned his head against the freckled boy's bare shoulder.

"Do you do this on purpose, yoi? Do you enjoy teasing me? God Ace you don't know what you do to me, yoi." Ace was in shock and remembered what Izou had told him. Follow your heart repeated itself in Ace's head like a mantra. Don't forget Marco is a phoenix he lives off of fire. This is really important because it could break his self control. As Ace remembered that piece of information Izou had given him he pushed the blonde away from him.

Ignoring the flash of hurt that appeared in blue eyes Ace wrapped his arms around Marco's neck lighting his arms on fire. With a bright smile he responded to Marco's last statement. "What you do to me." Marco, not one to be in the dark, quickly realized what was happening and with a small smile leaned in while Ace leaned up.

The two met in a sweet kiss while both of them let their fire out to play. The red and the blue collided together as if they were dancers. The two's flames began to move and burn together as if they were always one. Sparks flew yet the two fire users did not care or seem to notice both lost in their love for each other.

"God I can't believe this is real, yoi." Ace laughed before kissing Marco's cheek. "Yea its real Marco. Don't worry about that." Marco nodded and moaned with his eyes closed at the feeling of Ace's fire. "Are you okay?" Ace asked with a worried look on his face. Marco opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. "Its nothing you should worry yourself with Ace, yoi."

Ace smiled, "Oh are you sure? Because I heard that phoenix's thrive on fire." With that said Ace lit his body on fire and Marco surprised accidently half transformed into his phoenix. Ace laughed with an amazed look in his eyes. Instead of changing back Marco fully transformed and nuzzled Ace. The freckled man smiled gently and pet the giant bird with a flaming hand.

The two stayed there in each others company. Content with being together, in that moment nothing mattered to the two except for the other. Finally after months of dreaming with being together the wish they thought impossible finally came true. Unknown to the both of them up on the crows nest Izou and Thatch watched the whole thing. Thatch silently cheered while mentally counting the money he would get for winning the bet made to see when the two would finally get together. Izou on the other hand was beyond excited and was ready to tease the two after they came out to everyone. Thatch and Izou quietly left from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Tattoo  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Marco awoke happy and content with staying in bed. A pressure was on his chest that was warm and it brought a smile to the the blonde's face. He looked down onto the sleeping face of his lover, Ace. Marco took this time to get a good look at his sleeping flame.  
He mentally counted each of the freckles splattered across tan cheeks while promising himself to kiss each and every one of them, again. Marco observed the second division commander's wavy dark brown hair. The older man began to run his fingers through it as he often did to the younger male. His blue eyes traveled downwards to their father's mark.  
The symbol of their bond as family was etched into Ace's skin on his back. The beautiful mark was covering his entire back and Marco loved it. The blue eyed male let his hands glide over the ink covered back while smiling as he felt Ace nuzzle onto his chest. As his eyes continued to roam over the body of his lover stopping when he came across Ace's other tattoo.  
This tattoo confused Marco as he often thought of the meaning behind it. It couldn't have been a mistake as Ace wouldn't have let whoever tattooed it do that. Besides most tattoos had a story behind them and Marco would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit curious on Ace's story.  
Ace's eyes fluttered open and he began to stretch on top of Marco. Marco chuckled, "Good morning Ace, yoi." Ace yawned and smiled tiredly up at Marco. "Good morning my flaming turkey." Marco sighed slightly annoyed at the stupid nickname but still kissed Ace's forehead gently. He then slid out from under Ace and began to pull some clothes on.  
Marco pulled out a pair of Ace's short from a drawer and tossed them at the fire user laying on his bed. "You actually have some here?" Ace asked while laughing. Marco nodded with a smile, "With how often you sleep here I figured it was for the best, yoi." Ace smiled brightly and got up to get dressed. The freckled man finished rather quickly and waited for his older lover.  
Marco on the other hand was taking his time to put his blue sash around his waist. While doing that the blonde saw it as a perfect opportunity to ask about the tattoo located on Ace's left bicep. "Ace I've been meaning to ask this for a while now but what's the story behind your tattoo, yoi?"  
Ace's eyes widened as he tried his best to banish thoughts of his dead brother, Sabo. "What are you talking about Marco? What story?" Ace said hoping Marco would drop the subject. Marco turned to Ace with a frown. "Ace I know you and I know for certain that you wouldn't let some stranger make a mistake that big on your body. It has to have some meaning to it, yoi."  
Ace forced a laugh that sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. "Its nothing Marco. You're making a big deal about this. Let's just go to breakfast." Marco frowned worried for his lover as he had a sad look to his eyes. "Its not nothing Ace. It obviously means something to you, yoi." Ace clenched his fists before he yelled at Marco. "I said its nothing! Why the hell can't you just drop it!? It is none of your business anyways!"  
With that said Ace ran out leaving Marco shocked. For the rest of the day Marco couldn't find Ace no matter how hard he searched. The blonde felt guilty because he didn't know that it would hurt his flame that much to ask about his unique tattoo. Late at night when Marco was almost finished with some paper work someone knocked on the door.  
Before he could ask who it was the person began to speak. "Marco can I please come in?" The first division commander instantly recognized the voice of his lover. He stood quickly and opened the door. "Ace come on in already." Ace nodded with a guilty look to his eyes. "Look I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to yell at you," Ace said once the both of them got comfortable and the door was shut.  
"No Ace it should be me apologizing. I shouldn't have pressured you like that, yoi." Ace smiled and beckoned Marco over to the bed. The older man returned the smile and complied. After the two were settled on the bed in a position similar to that of when they woke up in the morning Ace began to talk.  
"To explain my tattoo I guess I should talk about my brother, Sabo. Sabo was my first friend and he was basically my brother. He helped me get through some tough stuff and overall was a great guy. I met him way before Luffy, the brother I constantly talk about." Marco listened quietly as Ace began to tell him all about Sabo and Luffy.  
Marco held Ace tightly as he reached the part where Ace and Luffy were separated from Sabo by the pirates and Sabo's father. From the fire, to the time he came back to the bandits and Ace learned of Ace's death, Marco listened patiently and held Ace. While the fire user continued to talk glad to have someone he could trust and rely on.  
With Marco, Ace felt completely safe and loved. This is why he trusted Marco with his life story. After he finished Ace was in tears, sobbing into Marco's chest. Marco whispered sweet assuring words into his right ear while rubbing circles into his uncovered back. "Thank you for sharing with me Ace. It means a lot." Ace nodded and sat up while wiping his tears.  
"I love you so much Marco. I trust you and you make me so happy." Marco smiled and sat up as well. "And I love you Ace. You make me extremely happy, yoi." With that the two leaned in and passionately shared a kiss. They layed back down together and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Flowers  
Disclaimer I do not own One Piece.

Midnight approached and lights were hung on parts of the deck. Illuminating the night sky as pirates danced and sang in celebration of the new year. It was something the Whitebeard Pirates did practically every month sometimes for random reasons yet none of them got tired of it.  
Despite always joining the celebration this time Portgas D. Ace refused to take a part in the party. Thats because in about an hour it will be his birthday. Ace hated his birthday because on that day he lost his mother in exchange for his life. He didn't think he deserved to live so he dedicated his life to living for others who don't have this opportunity.  
The freckled man sighed and stared out into the dark water's of the ocean. On this day he just couldn't help but let dark thoughts enter his mind. "Whatever you're thinking stop it, yoi. I've told you before that you deserve to live Ace. Its the reason your mother traded her life for yours. Besides I know that I can't imagine my life without you,yoi." Ace cracked a small smile and turned around to face the first division commander, Marco.  
Still thoughts of his worth swirled around his head refusing to leave despite Marco's words. Before he could sink further into his depressive state Marco spun him around in a circle and kissed him. It was a long and gentle kiss. When they separated both of them were breathing heavily. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" The crew shouted in unison before returning to partying.  
Some regular members and commanders came up to the pair to wish Ace a happy birthday personally. It was sweet and every small gesture made Ace glow with happiness. Marco just watched with a gentle smile directed at his younger lover content on just watching and listening. When they were finally done Marco led Ace to Whitebeard.  
"Happy birthday my son! All is well I assume." Ace nodded with a bright smile, "Yea and thanks pops. Marco and I were just headed to bed." "Good good and I wouldn't go to your room if I was you." Ace stared at his father with a confused expression. "Where do you think we put the gifts my son?" Realization appeared on Ace's face before annoyance. Whitebeard just laughed before taking a drink of his precious sake. "Good night I'll see you later my sons." "Good night pops!" Marco and Ace said on unison.  
Together the two went to Marco's room but before they entered the older male stopped Ace. "I want you to close your eyes Ace, yoi." Ace nodded excited for what's to come. They entered the room with Marco leading Ace to the bed. Ace sat down with his eyes closed tightly.  
The freckled man heard some rustling before something was placed on his ear. It felt like a flower of some sort. "Okay you can open your eyes, yoi." When Ace opened his eyes Marco handed him a hand held mirror. On his ear was a beautiful flower that was red in color and made him look much more feminine.  
Before Ace could question the flower Marco handed him a framed photo. Ace immediately recognized Gold D. Roger, his father, but he was carrying a strange woman bridal style as they faced the camera. They looked really happy with each other but what really caught his attention was the flower on her ear on the same side as his. "Who is that?" Marco sat next to him with a smile, "That's your mother. I heard that she would always wear a flower in her hair, a red hibiscus to be exact, yoi."  
"With that flower in your hair there is no mistaking that she is your mother. You look like her, yoi." Ace nodded with a sad smile while he was glad to know what she looked like he is sad because he stole her life. Marco noticing the smile kissed Ace on the cheek and handed him another photo frame. The photo made Ace gasp.  
It was of him and Marco. In the photo it looked like he was unconscious, probably from a sleep attack. What caught Ace's attention is that Marco was sitting on deck with him in his arms while playing with his hair while looking at him with so much love. Ace loved it so much he threw his arms around Marco's neck and kissed him roughly.  
Marco kissed back equally as passionate. When they parted the two were breathing hard. "Thank you so much Marco. God I love you." Marco chuckled, but instead of responding he kissed Ace again sweet and gentle showing instead of telling his flame the love he felt for him. Ace smiled into the kiss and thanked the gods above for giving him such a wonderful boyfriend. All thoughts of how little he thought of his life vanished.  
The flower had fallen to the floor undamaged but forgotten in the tangle of limbs that was Marco and Ace. A symbol to Ace of a woman who gave so much for him, of a woman that loved him before he ever actually entered into the world. For giving him that Ace was grateful to Marco and wanted to thank him the best way he could by living not for others but for himself. Its a promise he'll keep for himself and for the love of his life, Marco. A flower that now not only symbolizes an amazing woman but a promise of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: AU  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Ace ran around trying his best to capture the small four year old, Thatch. "You can't catch me!" Thatch then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the day care worker. "Oh yes I can!" Ace faked going down the left hallway, and when Thatch stopped to laugh, as the child tended to do, the freckled man ran out and captured the small boy.  
"Got you!" Thatch pouted in Ace's arms but didn't struggle. Ace laughed and began to mercilessly tickle the four year old. Thatch screamed and laughed while begging Ace to stop. "Ace stop that before he gets hurt! Besides Marco is here to pick him up!" Ace stopped to look up see his brother, Sabo, at the end of the hall. The freckled man just shot him a thumbs up before carrying the small kid over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  
Thatch just giggled while half heartedly struggling to break free. They went to the main play room to pick up the boy's things before Ace lifted him in the same position and carried him to the front. Marco didn't come often to pick Thatch up so when he did it was a nice surprise.  
Once they made it to the blonde Ace put the child down.  
"Okay buddy this is it. End of the ride." Thatch pouted before looking up at Marco. "Aww do I have to go? I like playing here." Marco smiled, "Sorry buddy but its time to go home, yoi." Thatch nodded before hugging Ace's leg. "Thanks for playing with me." Ace ruffled Thatch's hair with a fond smile. "Anytime little man. Anytime." As the two headed for the door Thatch stopped and asked Marco if he brought the card. Marco nodded and handed to him.  
As Ace was heading for the back to check on some of the other kids Thatch screamed his name that stopped him in his tracks. "What is it Thatch?" The four year old beckoned Ace to get down to his height which Ace did. "This is for you and Sabo and Luffy!" Ace accepted it with a smile, "And what do we have here?" Before Ace could open the letter Thatch told him. "Its an invitation to my party!" Ace looked him in the eye with a wide smile. "Ahhhh so we're invited?" Thatch nodded happily.  
Ace chuckled before kissing the boy on the forehead.  
Unseen by the two was Marco smiling at Ace with a slight blush highlighting his cheeks. The blonde didn't usually come because of his work, but when he did not only could he see his youngest brother Thatch really happy but he could catch a glimpse of the cute caretaker that worked here.  
He didn't really know him other then the interesting stories Thatch told everyone when he got home. What he got from those was that Ace was childish, loved children, and was an optimistic man. Marco, despite wanting to stay to talk to the man personally, called Thatch over. "Come one Thatch. We gotta go! Thank you so much for taking care of him our family really hopes you can attend Thatch's party." Ace smiled at the blonde male. "No need to thank me and I hope we can attend too. Bye bye Thatch!" The man and child left with the younger of the two waving enthusiastically.  
Two weeks later and the day of Thatch's party finally arrived. Ace and his siblings decided to go mainly because all three of them wanted to wish the small kid a happy birthday. Luffy was especially excited and the small four year old was practically bouncing around the walls ready to go see his friend.  
The three left and went to the address on the card. It directed the boys to a large house that looked extremely fancy. Luffy didn't care much but, the two adults, Ace and Sabo's jaws dropped. In fact the youngest ran out of the car and Ace had to catch him before he just burst through the door. While Sabo gathered the three gifts they got for Thatch.  
Sabo knocked while Ace held Luffy down. A young teen opened the door which all three instantly recognized as Haruta, Thatch's older sister and the next youngest in the family. "Hey guys! Come on in." The three entered and were greeted by a large living room and in the middle barely visible was a bored looking Thatch surrounded by adults.  
"Thatchy!" Luffy called out loudly. Everyone turned to look and Sabo and Ace blushed in embarrassment, but still greeted the now five year old with large smiles. The adults ignored them, but some glared in disgust at their low quality clothing. "Happy birthday Thatch." Both Sabo and Ace ruffled their hair and gave him hugs only to be shoved out of the way by an impatient Luffy.  
Sabo laughed while Ace sighed in annoyance.  
They were soon approached by a rather large man. "Ah so you must be the three my son speaks so fondly of." Thatch jumped up with a smile and began to introduce the three. "Dad! These are my bestest friends ever! This is Ace and Sabo and Luffy!" Whitebeard looked at all of them with a critical eye before nodding with a large smile. "Welcome and please make yourselfs comfortable." Ace and Sabo nodded before running after the two children that were running upstairs.  
"Marco!" Marco approached with a serious expression on his face. "What do you think, yoi?" Whitebeard looked at the direction of where the boys had gone. "I think they do good for the boy. Better then being surrounded by adults who do nothing but talk about life." Marco nodded with a smile. "Oh and son. I think it would do you good to date the freckled boy." The blonde stared wide eyed at his father.  
"What are you talking about, yoi!?" Whitebeard laughed loudly, "Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at him when he walked in. Besides I think you actually have a shot with the boy. He may not know it but he looked at you like you looked at him when he first entered." With that said Whitebeard left to go talk to some other adults. Marco sighed with a hopeful look to his eyes.  
A few hours into the party Ace had gotten tired of chasing kids around and was taking a break/hiding in the kitchen. By now the more sophisticated adults had left and the ones that stayed were drunk. As he finished a blonde and blue eyed male entered the room. Ace saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to know the gorgeous man.  
"Marco was it?" Marco nodded,"Ace was it?" Ace nodded with a small smile. "Look thanks for coming its kinda hard on Thatch when he has no one to play with, yoi." Ace smiled fondly as he thought of the five year old. "Its no problem really. I like spending time with him." Marco nodded, "Do you like children, yoi?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. What gave it away? The fact that I work at a day care or that I'm spending my Saturday evening at party for a five year old willing?" Marco rolled his eyes while Ace laughed. "In all seriousness though I adore children. The way they view the world is amazing and so innocent. Its why I want to protect..." Marco stopped listening captured in the way Ace was passionately talking.  
His eyes lit up with happiness and a joy that Marco doesn't fully understand. Ace was also making wild gestures with a wide smile. It just screamed that he loved his line of work. Marco loved it and didn't notice that he was gently smiling at Ace. Ace flushed a bright shade of red that highlighted his boyish freckles. "Ace this might seem a bit blunt but would you care to go on a date with me, yoi?" Ace blinked rapidly, "A date with you?" Marco nodded suddenly really nervous until Ace smiled brightly. "Sure! When are you free?" After setting up a time they ended up getting caught up into a conversation.  
Laughs were shared and smiles exchanged. Both Marco and Ace were enjoying their time together until the kitchen door flew open. Three bodies tumbled to the floor and groaning was heard. Sabo being the one at the bottom followed by Haruta and Izou. Marco looked at them in annoyance at being interrupted while Ace was just amused. The three looked up sheepishly.  
"I was just getting some more drinks." Haruta said with a smile before untangling herself accidently stepping on Sabo's hand. Sabo groaned while Izo stood up and left quickly. "And your excuse?" Ace asked as he helped his blonde brother up. "The brats are getting fidgety waiting for you."  
Ace laughed and nodded together with Sabo he left. Not before waving goodbye to Marco though. That left Marco with Haruta in the kitchen. He looked calmly at the girl which she took as her sign to start running.  
Two months went by after Ace and Marco's first date. Marco soon after started spending more time at home and just relaxing more due to Ace. Today was no different as the two lovers were on the couch in Marco's home watching a scary movie. Ace would laugh at jump scares and joke of the horrible graphics. Marco would chuckle quietly and occasionally join in on the jokes. At one point in the might after the movie had ended Ace and Marco were sharing a kiss, slow and passionate when they were interrupted by a sniffling five year old.  
The two separated and turned their attention to the small child. "What's wrong Thatch?" Marco asked worriedly as both he and Ace sat up. Thatch burst into tears, "T-T-There w-was a s-s-scary s-storm  
t-t-t-that a-ate e-e-everyone and I-I was s-so a-a-alone!" Ace couldn't take it anymore and embraced the child. "Shhh its okay. It was just a bad dream."  
Marco gently brought Ace into his lap, with Ace carrying Thatch, carried the two into his own room. Marco set the two down excepting Thatch as Ace lay with him in comfort. After fussing a bit Thatch lay in between the two older males sound asleep with Ace and Marco at his sides. When Ace fell asleep Marco sat up and stared at the two lovingly.  
The blonde always dreamed of sleeping like this with a family he made on his own and while Thatch wasn't his child it would have to do. He cherished Ace with all his heart and someday did wish for a child he could call his own preferably with Ace by his side. Marco moved Ace's hair out of his face and reached over to kiss the top of his head. Then ruffled Thatch's hair and layed back down. With a small smile Marco drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Song Lyrics  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

October 5th, the first division commander's birthday. Marco didn't usually hate this day but this year it just reminded him of how old he was compared to Ace. It was his main concern for their relationship that he was simply too old for the young division commander. Ace constantly reassured him that everything was fine and that he really didn't care. Despite that the worry never really faded away.  
The blonde sighed as he signed more some paperwork sometimes Marco swears that his family gives him a lot on purpose. Today was the day Ace was to return from a mission on one of the islands they protected. It was under attack from some pirate crew so they sent the entire second division. They lost contact with them a few days ago but every one was still hopeful that they were coming home on the assigned day. Plus Marco could finally apologize to Ace.  
Just before Ace left the two had what Izo likes to call a lovers spat. Marco was having doubts about their relationship because of his age and then one thing led to another. It caused a rift between the two fire users that Marco was desperate to fix. A knock on the door pulled Marco from gis thoughts. "The second division is back!" Marco got up nervous about the encounter he would have with Ace.  
Once the first division commander appeared on deck he was surrounded by second division member's wishing him a happy birthday. He thanked them but didn't see a sign if the freckled commander. "Okay guys lets give Marco his space! Looking for someone flaming turkey?" Marco turned to look at his best friend/brother Thatch choosing to ignore the bird comment. "As a matter of fact I am. Do you know where Ace is at, yoi?"  
Thatch gained a thoughtful look before he nodded with a smile. "He went to go report to pops." Marco nodded gratefully, "Thanks, yoi." Thatch laughed and slapped Marco on the back. "Don't worry about it flying chicken! Now go get him before you lay an egg." Marco glared and sighed with annoyance but otherwise ignored Thatch. He left in search of his lover.  
Marco found Ace just as he was exiting Whitebeard's room. A guitar case was strapped to the back of the freckled man. "Ace, yoi!" Ace turned to Marco with a sad smile on his face. Marco frowned but dragged Ace to his room. Once inside Marco turned to Ace. "Look Ace I'm sorry for having my doubts. Its just just this whole age is a big deal for me, yoi." Ace sighed, "Yea I get it Marco but seriously it doesn't bother me one bit. Now enough of this crap you apologized and I accepted it. We should discuss more important matters."  
Marco was confused, what important matters? He voiced these thoughts and was rewarded with a are-you-stupid face. "It's your birthday you stupid chicken!" Ace took off the case and leaned it carefully against the wall near the door. The freckled man then kissed Marco passionately. "Happy birthday Marco." Ace whispered into Marco's left ear once the two parted.  
Before things could get heated Ace stopped them. He led Marco to his desk chair and told him to sit. Ace then pulled out a guitar from the case. It was shiny and was definitely new. Ace smiled, "The second division helped pitch in for this beauty. They basically helped me with the gift instead of stuffing your room 'cause apparently you get scary when they do that." Marco chuckled and nodded to let Ace continue on.  
"Well I couldn't really think of a present to give you as sentimental as the gift you gave me, so I settled for the next best thing. I'm gonna sing you a song!" Marco gained a surprised expression but let Ace continue. "Plus I learned how to play the guitar from a villager in a nearby village." Marco nodded with a smile as he leaned back in his seat. Ace took a seat on the blonde's desk careful not to mess with the work and tuned the instrument. He took a deep breath and began.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why.  
Without you its hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Marco closed his eyes and allowed Ace's soothing and slightly deep voice lull him into a peaceful state. The lyrics echoing in his head leaving an imprint and sealing themselves to his memories. The guitar's beat and sweet sound matching that of the tone of the song. The music hiding emotions deep and full of love.  
Ace continued on not once stopping or hesitating watching Marco with a smile glad to see his lover enjoying such a simple gift. The song soon came to an end pulling Marco from the relaxing moment. The blonde stood up and picked Ace up. They kissed with Marco holding Ace bridal style as Ace wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Thank you Ace. It was beautiful and you are amazing, yoi." Ace smiled brightly at Marco, "Anytime Marco."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Misery  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Marco felt miserable. He and Ace had a major fight and they broke up. The two had been together for a few months now and they were happy. Then his stupid work overflowed and he couldn't take the time to pay much attention to Ace. It wasn't his fault that reports were coming in so quickly that he had to put in all nighters and get cranky in the morning. God if only he was thinking straight then he wouldn't have taken it out on the second division commander.  
If he had focused even just a little then he would see how lonely Ace was. Marco glared at his desk before groaning and slamming his head down on it. The blonde wanted no needed to fix the rift between the two. Marco wanted Ace there by his side. It was his most selfish desire and when he actually got it he messed up.  
The first division commander stood up determined to find Ace and make things between them right. He began to ask around but no one had seen the hot headed fireball anywhere. Finally the blonde decided to ask the captain or better known as his pops. He knocked on the large door that lead to Whitebeard's private quarters.  
"Come in." Marco entered with a smile, "Hey pops. How's your day going, yoi?" Whitebeard stared at Marco seriously, "Its been going fine but you didn't come for a social call." Marci sighed, "Do you know where Ace is at? I haven't seen him all day." Whitebeard, who was sitting on his massive bed, leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  
"As a matter of fact I do know but I was sworn to secrecy." Marco winced knowing that Ace probably asked him to and that Whitebeard was not one to give away secrets easily. "My son what has happened between the two of you?" Marco sat down on a couch nearby added for visitors. "Ace and I we uh broke up. I was stressed and I accidently snapped at him which ended in a fight between the two of us. I just want to make things right between us since it was all my fault. Can you please tell me where he is at?" Whitebeard smiled but before he could answer a figure came from out from his side, the side he couldn't see.  
It was Ace and he was staring at Marco with an unreadable expression. "Ace," the first division commander said with his voice barely above a whisper. Ace jumped off the bed and thanked Whitebeard before dragging Marco away. The freckled man led them to Marco's room. The two entered and Ace turned to Marco.  
"Well you wanted to talk so let's talk." Ace said while taking a seat on the blonde's bed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry Ace. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I was stressed and a lot was going on that it just messed with my head. I love you and I need you by my side, yoi." Ace looked to the floor before smiling up at Marco. "I'm sorry too. When we started dating I knew that at times you would choose work over me but I guess I just forgot that."  
Marco nodded and smiled gently at the fire user. The older male sat next to Ace and pulled him onto his lap. Ace was startled and clung to Marco. The blonde chuckled before kissing the younger male's forehead softly. Ace closed his eyes and leaned onto Marco's chest with a sigh. The first division commander ran his fingers through the soft wild brown hair of his lover.  
Placing kisses over the younger's bare neck and over his face. While Ace just stay relaxed and happy in the other's arms ever so slowly falling asleep. When Marco finally heard the soft snores and felt the freckled man's breathing even out he picked him up and gently lay him in the bed. With one final kiss to his lips Marco stood up with a good night whisper and sat at his desk to finish his work.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Random  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

It was an ambush. Nobody was prepared for the attack that happened. The marines had finally decided to rid the world of what they believe to be evil. Turns out the Whitebeard Pirates were first on the list. They gathered all their strength to form one attack that would end the strongest man in the world and his crew.  
The day they chose to attack also happened to be the day the second division commander's baby started kicking. Ace was pregnant with the first division commander's child and to say the couple were overjoyed was an understatement. In fact the whole crew were excited for the coming of a new member to their large family so when the baby started kicking for the first time they decided it was worth celebrating. They threw a large party in the baby's honor.  
Marco and Ace mainly stayed near their father enjoying watching their siblings make fools of themselves. Ace wished he could join but didn't want to risk it for his child. Marco noticing his lover's distress did his best to cheer him up. It worked and the freckled man was happy as can be. The party continued into the dead of night when mostly everyone was drunk beyond believe hence the reason not one of them noticed the fleet headed straight for them.  
It was Ace who first noticed the army headed for the crew. He stood up quickly alerting his older lover and father. "It's an attack!" It was too late they were surrounded and canon balls were being fired straight at them. It took a few seconds to register what was happening in the drunk pirates' heads.  
The Whitebeard Pirates had trouble bringing their minds back and tried to fight back with all they had. No matter how hard they fought they were overwhelmed and were losing this battle. Bodies were dropping like flies as attack after attack came and when Whitebeard knew that they would not win did he pull aside Ace and Marco.  
He left to his room pulling them with him. Members of the crew making their escape possible a few losing their lives in the process. Inside he turned to them to quickly explain. "Today is the day where we lose a battle but not just any battle. This is our last battle. We will not survive but if we can save at least three then I will count this as a win." The two tried to cut in but Whitebeard silenced them.  
"I want the two of you to run away from here. We will make a path for your journey. Do not interrupt we do not have the time. A child is growing and I say we let that child live. This is the only way." The two stared in stunned silence but Whitebeard wasn't done. "I had hoped to meet the little one and help raise the child. That will just be a wish of mine as I will not let you two stay. To many children have lost a or both parents in this world and I will not let that be your little one's story, not if I can help it."  
Tears began to spill from Ace's eyes. "Marco I want you to transform fully and carry Ace away from here. That is a direct order from your captain." The two commander's wanted to argue but they knew that their father was right. They followed the giant man out and made it on deck. Bodies littered the floor yet the crew was still fighting.  
Those alive were singing and laughing while fighting choosing to spend their last time together with smiles on their faces. Tears spilled from some of their eyes as more people fell to the ground lifeless. The smell of blood filled the air as both marine and pirate were cut down. Yet the pirates showed their strength and fought with all they had. For the family, for each other, and for themselves.  
Marco transformed and Ace climbed onto his back. Looking around at the fallen and Ace noticed near the front lay Haruta eyes lifeless and looking at the direction of Whitebeard's room with a smile. Despite the great despair he felt Ace refused to look away from the horrible scene. Whitebeard's booming voice rang out.  
"Protect Marco and Ace! We shall allow them a chance to escape!" The pirates cheered and fought a little harder, smiled a little wider, laughed a little louder, now that they knew their death wouldn't be in vain. The marines heard this and tried to attack but Whitebeard finished them rather quickly.  
After a few minutes of waiting with Ace crying and sobbing did an opportunity arise. "Good bye and good luck. I'm proud of you my sons, raise that child well and remember that none of you are at fault. Now go!" Marco heard this and flew with all he had straight up into the sky leaving a small trail of flames in his path. The last thing the two heard was the laugh of their father and the cheer of their siblings.  
The two made it to a nearby island where they took a small break. Neither speaking to each other only hugging the other close. Ace had stopped crying since he had no more tears to cry. The scene playing in his head like a broken record. "Come on Ace let's see if we can make it to the next island before sunrise, yoi."  
Ace stayed seated in the small clearing they found in the forest of the island making no move that he heard the blonde. "Ace?" Marco said sofly as he took a seat next to the freckled man. "I can't believe we just left them to die." Marco looked up at the stars. "We couldn't do anything Ace. It was a losing battle and they wanted you to live along with our child, yoi."  
Ace let out a dry sob. "Still it's our family. Shouldn't we stand by them as we fight." Marco wrapped his right arm around Ace's shoulder and brought him to his chest. "We are standing by them, yoi. Didn't you notice that each on of them were losing their will to fight as more fell? Well we gave them a reason to fight. To help us, to help their niece/nephew into this world. While they might not be able to make a family now, we can make our own in honor of their sacrafice, yoi. In honor of our very large family."  
Ace nodded leaning against Marco in sadness. Despite Marco's words it still hurt a lot but it was more easier to breath. Ace grabbed Marco other arm and out his hand on his stomach. Ace left his hand on Marco's as both felt the occasional kick from the small child growing in the younger male.

~Ten Years Later~

Ten years went by since that fateful day, both short and long. In that time their child was born. A beautiful blonde and blue eyed boy who looked a lot like Marco. They named this child Sabo Newgate. As the boy grew Marco and Ace learned that he was very intelligent child, which Ace swears came from Marco.  
Three years after Sabo was born they had another child, a boy, even though Ace claimed he didn't want more. This one had brown hair and brown eyes, looking like Ace more then Marco. They named this child Luffy Newgate. As Luffy grew they learned he was more childish and not that intelligent, which Marco says comes from Ace.  
The couple were happy and proud of their family. After that day Marco and Ace stopped sailing so they remained situated on the island Ace grew up in, Dawn Island. Their Marco met Ace's family the Dadan with her mountain bandits and some of the villagers that Ace was well acquainted with.  
That day Ace's eyes lost a certain shine to them that their lives here were able to slightly being back. It made Marco happy and grateful for it especially since he took a trip to the grand line for a year. During that time he searched and searched for a survivor of the horrid day. Nothing no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find anything. When he returned home he told Ace the news which got Ace crying.  
Marco held him gently until he fell in a restless sleep which the blonde did his best to get the freckled man to relax. Now Marco has a beautiful family and while he wishes that the Whitebeard Pirates were still around he can always rely on stories. Marco entered his home after a day of work at the docks and found Ace in the living room telling a story about Thatch. Marco leaned against the doorway with a smile. While the blonde wishes for many things that could have gone differently he knows that he is happy and content with his life, grateful for this wonderful opportunity.

Author's Note:  
Hello! This is it the end of this wonderful week and I'm sorry its late. I had a great time writing this even if some of them aren't my best works. I hope you enjoyed each and every one of them. I worked really hard and hold a new appreciation for author's that make this look easy. Thank you so much for reading! Oh and if you want to see me write more and have any suggestions then let ne hear them. Bye Bye Luckies! *waves fiercely*


End file.
